Brainy! Gorgeous! Sporty!
by Koolness
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life would be like for harry if Voldemort never lived and if Harry, had an older brother and if there were transfer students? By LilPink Koolness Some Hermione and Ron romance


Brainy! Gorgeous! Sporty!

By Kirsty and Catriona

A/NHiya! If you would like to leave a review please do! Now the seven books are out and we all know Harry's fate. We have decided to write about what if Voldemort was never alive, if Harry had an elder brother and what would happen if there were transfer students. We would like to hear your opinions on the story, we will read them all. We need more characters, so if you would like to be mentioned in this story then leave your characters name, age and some sort of personality description (characters to be aged between fifteen and seventeen). Hope you enjoy reading it, and please leave a review. Luv ya all, Kirsty n Catriona

Chapter One – The Meeting

Caty, Mia and Sarah had finally managed to fit into one of the Hogwarts Express' compartments after numerous attempts with all their seven friends.

"Why did we decide to come to Hogwarts?" questioned Mia as she re-applied her lip-gloss.

"Because we were British citizens and we wanted to find out what life was like in Britain," replied Caty matter a factly, as she looked up from her French muggle novel.

"Since we are Scottish, why did we go to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts?" asked Sarah as she looked at the beater bat she was holding.

"Because Beauxbatons is highly respected all girls' school and our parents thought we would concentrate better in an all girls environment," said Caty.

"I suppose they were right there… but who can live with out seeing boy's every day?" questioned Mia.

Bethy looked up from the Daily Prophet which she was half reading.

"What? Who needs boys, they are arrogant, and selfish individuals," remarked Bethy in her French accent.

"Just wait until you meet the right guy, I'll remind you exactly what you said," replied Mia.

"We already know your opinion on guys," interrupted Caty. Caty saw boys as friends, where as Mia saw boy as flirting opportunity. Caty had enjoyed visiting the all boys' school 'Beauhomme' in the nearby village, these trips had been organised by Mia. Who else?

"It's ok for you, Mia, you've got boys sprouting out your ears," remarked Bethy.

"What can I do," smiled Mia.

"We all know that it's not your fault… inheriting the good looks different from mine and Caty!" said Sarah as she looked over at Caty and Mia.

"Defo," replied Caty. "But Sarah you've got the sporty physique."

"Yeah, but Caty you have all the brains what would we do without them," spoke Mia. "Remember, your quick witted reply to that horrible bat Madame Delecour when we were sneaking back into Beauxbatons after a night with the guys. You said we had been to the owlery to send a letter to our mother with condolences as father had been admitted to a Muggle Hospital. When you recited the rulebook, that we hadn't actually broke a rule, her face was hilarious."

"There's is no need for flattery, Mia," smiled Caty.

"Whatever, Caty," replied Mia. "You are supposed to take the compliment! I really don't understand you! You're so hard to interpret at times."

"I'm starved," interrupted Sarah totally off subject.

"Isn't there a cart with sweets, hopefully it will come soon," said Mia. She had just brought out a fashion magazine out of her bag.

"Yeah there is, but I was told it wasn't going to come for another hour," replied Caty, as she glanced at her watch. "It's only half-eleven and supposedly the trolley don't come till half-twelve."

"No it comes out at twelve!" stated Bethy. "My uncle definitely said it comes at twelve o'clock."

"No it doesn't! It comes at half-twelve!" argued back Caty.

"Why don't we ask someone?" asked Mia, she was trying to break up the argument which was about to start. "And we get to know the students, I wonder if there are any nice boys?"

"Ok, let's go," Caty said.

"I'm going to stay," said Sarah Watson and a few others nodded. "We're going to attempt to play the muggle chess, you know the one you gave me for Christmas, so don't be long or you'll miss all the fun."

Caty, Mia, Sarah and Bethy stood up and left the compartment, they began to walk down the corridor and looked in the compartment to see if there was anyone her age in there. Unfortunately, all the students looked between eleven and thirteen. As the train went around the bend, Caty looked into the glass which was just like a mirror. Caty looked at herself; her dark brown hair was wavy and just pasted her shoulders, her glossy blue eyes and her petite curved figure. Caty was wearing faded skinny blue jeans, with boots and a pink hoody which was several sizes to big for her. On the other side of Caty was her twin sister Sarah she had the identical wavy brown hair, glossy eyes and figure but she was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and an orange Chudley Cannons jumper on. On the other side Caty was her elder sister Mia. She had long straight blonde hair, the same glossy blue eyes as her sisters. Mia had inherited there dads height so was tall and had long slightly tanned legs which were emphasized by her sort demin shorts and pink flip-flops. And then there was Bethy who had brown hair, which had plaited into two plaits. Bethy wore a grey cardigan with a matching skirt and white tights. She had large spectacles which were perched on her nose.

After Caty had finished looking in the glass, they walked to the end of the corridor; the last compartment was occupied by four boys and a girl, who looked about fifteen/sixteen the same age as them.

"That guy looks well buff," exclaimed Mia pointing to a dark haired sixteen year old who was staring out the window. "Why don't we ask them?"

Before the others had a chance to voice their opinions, Mia ran her fingers through her hair, and slid open the compartment door.

"Hi," spoke a teenager who was sitting next to a girl with bushy brown hair. The boy had dark brown, maybe even black hair with piercing green eyes and also had a pair of round glasses perched on his nose.

"Hiya, I'm Mia and these are my younger sisters Caty and Sarah and there friend Bethy, we're some of the transfer students from Beauxbatons!" replied Mia, the older boy which had been staring out the window began to check her out.

The boy spoke with a deep, Scottish accent, "Hi! I'm James but I'm known as Jai. This is my baby bro Harry, and his best friends Ron (who has ginger hair), Draco and Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," replied Caty.

"Um…. I better…. I think….I'll just go back," stuttered a nervous Bethy as she spirited back to the compartment.

"Is she always like that?" asked Ron.

"Only when she is around boys!" explained Caty.

"Yeah she has always been a bit queer," commented Sarah. Sarah was busy eyeing up Draco. "So what house are you in?"

The question was directed at Draco, but instead the boy who was called Harry answered instead, "We're all in Gryffindor, except Draco who is in Slytherin. What about you?"

"We dunno yet," replied Mia. "I think we are supposed to get sorted when we arrive at Hogwarts."

She made a mental note to herself that she wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Do you want to sit down?" asked Jai he appointed the question to Mia. Mia accepted and sat between Harry and Jai. Sarah and Caty went and sat next to Hermione.

"So you're the transfer students, right," confirmed Hermione. Caty nodded in return.

"Transfer students?" replied an astonished Ron, whose eyes had barely left Hermione's since they had entered the apartment.

"Yes, Ronald from Beauxbatons," sighed Hermione. "It was in the Daily Prophet last week, do you ever read it?"

"Nope, dad tells us everything, he gets all the latest news from the Ministry before it reaches the papers," replied Ron smiling. "I'm going to work in the Ministry when I'm older."

"Honestly, Ronald," exclaimed Hermione. "This has been in the Daily Prophet since, how could you not know about it? The Ministry are the people who organising it! Do you know who you are replacing?"

She had now turned and was talking to the sisters.

"We don't know yet," said Sarah. "I think it is to do with what house we are put in. So are you all fifteen and sixteen?"

"We'll all fifteen except Jai who is sixteen but he'll be seventeen next month, what about you?" questioned Harry.

"We're newly fifteen and Mia just turned sixteen a week ago," replied Caty. She found Harry very attractive, although he's brother may be considered more buff by other girls. Harry was quieter and more mature, even though he was younger.

"So what sort of background are you from?" asked Hermione.

"We've muggle-born, but our Grandmother was a squib, our parents, Grandfather and other Grandparents are all muggles," replied Caty.

"Is it true?" exclaimed Mia. "That our Grandmother was actually a squib, how come I never knew?"

"Yeh I remember it now. You on holiday in Australia with Chelsea remember!" reminded Caty. "Mum told us when you came back."

"She made us wear those hideous frilly frocks!" cringed Mia. "Oh my god… What a mare!"

"They were horrible!" replied Caty.

"Defo," agreed Sarah. "So what about you guys?"

"I'm half-blood," said Harry. "Mother was muggleborn and my father is a pureblood. We're the same…" Harry pointed to his elder brother Jai.

"Well obliviously," replied Caty. "He is your brother!" Harry turned a shade of pale pink disappointed that he hadn't impressed her.

"I'm pure blood," said Ron.

"I'm muggle-born, too," said Hermione. "Were you surprised when you all turned out to be witches? I've heard that it is very unusual, there's usually only one in a non-magical family."

"I suppose," replied Caty. "But it would be totally weird."

"Defo," replied Mia. "What about your family?" Mia asked Jai. She ran her slender hand with perfectly manicured nails through her long blonde hair as she spoke.

"Well, my mum's called Lily and dad's called James, I've got two younger brothers Harry and Liam," replied Jai. "Liam is going out with Ron's younger sister Ginny."

"Koolness!"

"Defo!" replied Sarah. "What about you Ron?"

"Well I have five brothers and 1 sister. Bill's the eldest, he works for Gringotts, then Charlie who works in Romania with dragons, Percy works for Fudge, Fred and George are still at Hogwarts but want to open a joke shop when they leave and finally there's Ginny who is till at Hogwart's and a year younger then us. Hermione… you're go," after stopping to draw in a deep breath.

"My parents are both muggles as you know and are both dentists," spoke Hermione.

"So how many transfer students are there?" Harry asked as he was interested in making conversation.

"I think there is about fifteen of us, mostly going into fifth year apart from Mia, Jemma, Chelsea and Lucie," replied Caty.

"No guys," asked Draco looking surprised.

"Of course not it's an all girls' school," replied Mia. "There's a boys' school nearby, it's run by Helena Lestrange, not the big only about a hundred boys."

"Only a hundred boys," gasped Ron. "That's about the same amount of guys at are school.

"All the guys there are so arrogant and competitive with each other, it's so hard to find a guy who won't boast to their friends about the last night," replied Mia. "So is just what you do all the time hang around with your younger brother?"

"No, I'm in the prefect compartment I was coming to tell Harry about the trails for Quidditch and then had some of their food!" replied Jai. "Are you not a prefect??"

"I think it's after what house you are put in, they will chose the most suitable transfer student in the house to become prefect," spoke Mia.

Caty looked around the compartment, Sarah and Draco were discussing Quidditch, her, Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking about what was going to happen that year at Hogwart's there was quite a lot of flirting going on. Ron and Hermione were, Caty and Harry kept looking at each awkwardly. Jai and Mia were talking about prefects and what their duties were. There were very close together, Jai's hand was resting on her bare leg. It felt as though they had known each other for ages.

A/N

Thanks for reading hoped you liked it! Please review if you would like to be mentioned! (More details at top of page).

Thanks again!

Kirsty and Catriona


End file.
